1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case having a protective function for a card with magnetically recorded data therein or thereon, particularly a function of shielding the card from the effects of external magnetic force which might destroy or distort the recorded data. It also relates to a bag which has such a case member as a part thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cards of various types such as bank cards, credit cards, membership cards and ID cards are being widely used today. These cards often have portions that store confidential records for identification of the owner in order to prevent unauthorized use by those other than the legitimate owner. The confidential information for identification are usually numbers, signatures, fingerprints or voice of the owners.
Although various means are employed for identification, the magnetically recorded cards are most often employed because they easily make an identification, entail comparatively less errors, and are easy to prepare.
A magnetic card of this type has a portion for magnetically storing data, which data is to be read out by a read-out apparatus and compared with a statement made by the owner (orally or by manipulation of the apparatus) to determine if the two are identical or not.
Such cards are advantageous in that the confidential data thus stored are not visible from outside, and the cards are usable even when wet or soiled to make an identification. On the other hand, they are inconvenient because they are liable to be destroyed by magnetic force, usually by that of 350 Gs or more. When the stored data becomes thus destroyed by magnetic force, it is not possible to ascertain this from the outside appearance of the card; one learns that it is no longer usable only when one tries to use the card, resulting in great inconveniences.
In the present day environment, there are various places and articles which generate magnetic force; for example, electric appliances, industrial machines, medical appliances, etc. generate electromagnetic fields. There are also many permanent magnets used in common conveniences and devices.
Permanent magnets, in particular, are used quite often as a means to catch the flap of hand bags, or as a means to keep the door of a cabinet closed. They are quite capable of destroying the magnetic record on cards as above mentioned.